Everything Is Really Not What It Seems
by yoitsthewriter
Summary: A strange new girl moves to Waverly Place with a deep hidden past. She befriends Alex, but also steals Justin's heart. Can he win over her heart without messing it up? Or will her past come back to haunt her new life on Waverly Place? R&R!


_A strange new girl moves to Waverly Place with a deep hidden past. She befriends Alex, but also steals Justin's heart. Can he win over her heart without messing it up? And what will Alex say when she finds out about his crush on her new friend? And will this girls past get in her way of life on Waverly Place? R&R !_

This is my first fanfic here, so please review to let me know what you think, then I'll post more! Thank you :)

**Chapter 1:**

"Alex, can you maybe not shut my alarm clock off the next time you roll back time? It's getting really frustrating waking up so late."

"Don't worry, I'll wake you up next time," Max answered.

"Max, last time you woke me up you used a foghorn. I couldn't hear outta my left ear for a week!"

I was sitting at the kitchen table scarfing down some eggs my mom had made. It was Monday morning and I was going to have to rush not to be late for school again thanks to Alex and yet another spell she'd messed up on.

"Fine, Justin," Alex answered finally. "Now let's go!"

With the snap of her fingers we were two blocks from the school. Normally I was opposed to doing magic for normal life, but I didn't want detention as a result of my tardiness. I sprinted to homeroom, but when I got there, there was an interesting girl sitting in my seat. She had her head down, so I couldn't see her face, so I just took the seat in the back instead.

"We've got a new student today, class," the teacher said flatly. "Emily Doger. Everyone be nice." The strange girl lifted her head up from her, or should i say my, desk. She quickly looked around the classroom and for a moment she met my gaze and held. There was a strange pang I felt strike through my whole body, then her eyes dropped to the floor. Really weird.

The rest of the day went by normally and I didn't see the girl, but everytime I thought about those eyes I felt the same jolt attack my body. In a good way.

School was finally over with and luckily I'd been safe from detention. I walked home by myself and into our family's sandwich shop.

"Hey Justin," my mom greeted me, "How was school?"

"Lame," Alex answered for me as she took a seat at the counter. Behind her was that girl from homeroom, just kind of looking around warily.

"Hey Justin!" Oh yeah, Harper was there, too.

"Guys this is Emmy. She just moved here from Washington," Alex informed us. Emmy looked at my parents and smiled.

"Washington, eh?" My dad asked. "Doesn't it rain there all the time?"

"Yeah," she responded; her voice was sort of raspy. In a sexy way. "Too much."

"Well, it's nice to meet you," my mom smiled at her warmly.

"You too." Sexy voice.

Alex, Harper, and Emmy sat down at one of the corner tables, and my dad went back to the kitchen.

"Unbelievable," I muttered.

"What is, sweetie?" my mom asked.

"Leave it to Alex to befriend the girl I..." Uh oh. I said too much.

"You....what?" Mom asked. "You like her?" She smirked.

"No, no. I just...I don't know. I don't even know her, I just...Today she looked at me in homeroom and I got this weird feeling. I just want to get to know her."

"That's called attraction, honey."

"I don't know. I've liked other girls before but this just feels different."

"Well, go talk to her," she encouraged. "Find out what it is."

I contemplated taking the seat next to her, but that would be too awkward and I'm not smooth enough to pull that off. So I just sort of lingered by the stairs, which was close enough to their table to eavesdrop.

"That's so cool how you know David!" Alex gushed. "I've always wanted to see them live!" Typical. Talking about a band-guy. "How do you know him?"

"He's friends with my older brother."

I was leaning too closely, when I suddenly lost my balance and tripped over in front of their table.

"Justin?" Alex asked. "What are you doing?"

"Umm, nothing. Just wanted to see if..." I eyed their table, looking for an excuse. "...if you needed any refills!" I quickly picked up an empty glass of water and accidently flung the remaining ice all over Emmy. It went down her shirt and in her lap. She jumped up. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I cried. "Here let me help you!"

"N-no, it's okay. Really." She looked down at her now soaked front side, then slowly lifted her eyes to meet mine. I felt my own eyes widen as the jolt shot through me with much more intensity this time. Her golden eyes looked scared, and her cheeks blushed furiously. I wanted to hug her.

"At least let me get you some napkins," I said, although my eyes couldn't look away from hers. I don't know how long we stood like that.

"Justin, why are you staring at her like that?" I heard Harper's whiney voice ask me. I couldn't answer, simply because I didn't have one. Why did this girl mesmerize me with just one look?

"Earth to Justin!" Alex yelled. Emmy looked down again and her cheeks flushed.

"What?"

"You are such a freak!" she said. "Come on, Em, let's go get you some dry clothes. You can borrow some of mine."

"N-no. I should probably go, anyway. Thanks for having me over, I'll, er, see you at school," she said as she walked through the door.

"Look what you did now, Justin! You scared her off!" Alex said.

"Why were you looking at her like that?" Harper demanded.

I took off after her, outside the shop and down Waverly Place. I caught up as she stopped to gaze up at the now setting sun. "Emily," I said. "I'm so sorry about that, I-"

She cut me off. "It's Emmy."

"Sorry. Emmy, I'm just a klutz. I didn't mean to scare you or embarrass you in any way at all."

"No, really it's okay." She sounded sincere. And still sexy. "I just figured it was better to go...I'm not really good at making friends. I'm kind of an awkward person, if you haven't figured that out already."

I laughed. "You think _you're_ awkward. You're not the one that fell into a table, then dumped ice all over someone." She smiled. God she was pretty when she smiled. "It honestly doesn't get any more awkward than me."

"Good to know," she replied with a laugh. Her laugh was raspy, too.

"So, I'm Justin, by the way. You know, incase you didn't pick up on that already."

She was still smiling. "I did. You're in my homeroom, right?"

"Yeah, you actually kinda took my seat. But it's cool, the kid in front of me had a lot of gas."

"Oh great, thanks," she said. Her smile was captivating.

"Wait so how do you know Alex if you're in my grade?" I asked.

"She's in my gym class. She's pretty cool."

"Yeah well, you don't have to live with her."

"Looks like her buddy Harper's got a pretty big crush on you." Her eyes locked with mine again. Jolt. "Can't say I really blame her, though."

Did she really just say that? My heart started pounding and my palms got sweaty. So this was attraction...but the jolt. What was that? That was definitely new. I chuckled nervously. "Can I walk you the rest of the way home?" I asked. She nodded and smiled. "So what was it like in Washington?"

"Like your dad said, rainy. Cold. Not someplace I wanted to live at all."

"So why did you live there?"

"Mom's choice. Well actually Gavin's. That's my older brother. He, um, he's kind of controlling. He's in this stupid band that actually thinks they're gonna get somewhere. They're definitely not. But he travels a lot with them and when he decided to stay out there, my mom wanted to be by him. I think she only holds onto him because he's all that she's got left of his father." What did she mean by that? I suddenly had a very strong interest in everything she was saying. I leaned closer.

"Well where is his dad?"

"He died...it was right after my brother was born. My mom was so in love with him, it completely broke her. That's when she kind of snapped. After that she was super protective of Gavin. But she was also really caught up in alcohol....so I was born a couple years later but she doesn't even know who my dad is...So I've grown up just dealing with her and Gavin all my life. Moving around with him and his band...it's really annoying. When I just start to find a place I like, my mom picks up and moves again and I'm sick of it. But her and Gavin got in this huge argument a few weeks ago, and my mom claims she's had it with him. So we moved here to Manhattan, where she thinks she can start over. This is one place we've never been before. And so far, I'm really liking it." Her eyes looked to me again, and the corners of her lips turned up a little.

"Wow," was all I could say. She'd had a tough life. And still I wanted to know more. I wanted to know all I could.

"Look, I'm not really sure why I just kinda blabbed that all out...but I feel like you can keep a secret." Little did she know I was keeping a huge one from the world. Only I don't think I'd ever be able to tell her about my powers and wizard family. That might scare her off.

"I can."

"Well, thank you," she said. Then she looked to the ground again and her brows furrowed together, deep in thought.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she reassured me with another smile. "Nothing." She looked like she was trying to convince herself more than me. "My apartment's only a few blocks down," she informed me.

We walked a little more in silence. Before we reached her apartment, she turned and stopped walking, a huge smile spreading across her face. I followed her gaze as I saw a huge jungle gym. "Shall we?" I asked. She looked at me with those warm eyes and took off sprinting toward the playground. I chased after her.

"Betcha can't catch me!" she laughed loudly as she ran.

"Oh yeah?" I said as I picked up speed and circled the gym to get to her side. She screamed as I got closer and she scrambled to get away, but her foot caught onto the pole holding up the swings, and she tumbled down into the sand. I was going too fast to stop, and tripped over her and toppled to the sand as well. On-top of her. She was gasping for breath as she laughed happily, as was I.

"I told you I was awkward!" she laughed.

"Yeah because falling on top of you isn't equally as awkward," I added with a laugh. "And I told you I could catch you."

She giggled. "Alright, alright, you win." She stopped laughing and just looked into my eyes. At that very moment, the jolt shot out from my heart to every square inch of my body, and continued to do so with every breath I took. I delicately reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. I think she realized what was happening, and she got scared because then she quickly sat up.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"It's fine," she said. "I really do have to get home now, though. But it's okay, um, I can walk the rest myself."

"Are you su-"

"Yes, I'm sure." She finished before I could. "I'll see you tomorrow, Justin." When she said my name my heart melted.

I wasn't exactly sure what just happened, but I knew I was in trouble. I was definitely falling for this girl, and fast. I barely knew her but at the same time I felt like I've known her all my life. Another problem was that she didn't seem like she wanted to be falling for me.


End file.
